Tightrope
by bluerox123
Summary: What if Renee and Charlie died when Bella was 2, and gave her to Billy? She went to the school on the reservation all her life. What happens when she starts school at Forks High, and meets the Cullens. Relationships form. EdwardXBella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: *-*  
**

**Me: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Except Jasper :(**

**Jasper: NO ONE OWNS ME!!**

**Me: Your right. Except Me.**

**Jasper: No one.**

**Me: Fine.  
**

"Come on Billy! Can I please go to Forks High School?" I begged getting on my knees.

"Yeah, Dad come on!" said Jake doing the same.

"I don't know Bella. Your doing great at the school on the reservation." he said not wanting to give in.

"I wanna meet new people. Come on!" I begged once more. I could tell he was about to give up after a solid thirty minutes of mine and Jake's relentless begging and pleading.

"Do you really want to?" he asked.

"Yes, more than anything." I saw his eyes loosen.

"Okay, I'll enroll you this afternoon so you can start Monday.

"Oh thank you Billy!!" I hurled my self at him, making his wheelchair roll across the room.  
"Don't mention it," he said hugging me.

"Bells, I helped you win this war. What do I get?" said Jake crossing his arms.

"My Love?" I said in more of a question then a statement.

"Sure,Sure" he said walking into his room.

Monday morning came as fast as ever. I arrived at school in an old orange pick-up truck Jake had fixed up for me. I parked it a few spots away from the entrance. I got out to find all eyes on me, and my plain outfit. I kept my head down as I entered the building. I went into the room title "Office" I opened the door, and the secretary looked at me.

"You must be Isabella Swan," she said fixing her glasses.

"Bella,"

"Okay, Isabella here's your schedule and a map of the school. Have a nice day."

I sighed and started looking for my first class.

"If Biology is room 234, and it's here. Then that means English room should be here-" I ran into something and fell, but was caught swiftly by a pair of cold arms.

"Thanks,"I looked up to find a beautiful pair of topaz eyes.

He sat my upright, and smiled.

"No problem, I'm Edward Cullen, and you are?"

"Bella Swan."

A cold breeze blew past me. Edward stiffened.

"See you around." he said walking quickly.

That was rude.

I made my way to all my classes. Surprisingly not running into Edward again. Before I knew it lunch had arrive. I searched the cafeteria trying to find somewhere to sit. I made my way towards a black haired girl reading a Naruto manga , drooling over Sasuke. When I started to sit down. She and her friends glared at me. I backed away. I was given several other glares before, I decided to sit alone. I glanced around the room to find Edward at a table with four other people sporting the same features as him. Pale Skin, God like figure, and golden eyes. Except one boy with blonde hair, who's eyes seemed as black as day. Demonic almost. I feared him.

"Bella" yelled Edward. I turned around to see Edward waving me over. Everyone was staring.

Oh God.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: *-***

**Again, I don't own and of the Twilight characters or Twilight :( **

**I'm not gonna argue this time, because all out it belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.  
**

Edward waved me over. I blushed, and was looking down to avoid the glares. They all seemed to huddle in one spot, so I sat directly in front of them. I picked at a french fry for a few seconds. I looked up from my plate, then Edward finally spoke.

"So Bella, I'll introduce you." I looked around the table to see a blonde haired girl glaring at me causing me to blush.

"This is Alice and Jasper," he gestured towards the pixie like girl, and the boy with the demon eyes. They were looking into each others eyes.

"And Emmett and Rosalie," apparently the girl who had glared at me was Rosalie, beside her was a huge boy with black hair.

"Hi Bella," said Alice looking away from Jasper,

"You and I are going to be great friends!"

Edward gave Alice a look and she shrunk back into her seat, and countinued looking into Jasper's eyes.

"Do you live in Forks?" asked Edward his eyes peircing.

"No, I live in La Push." The conversation that Rosalie and Emmett had been holding stopped imeaditley. Alice and Jasper turned there head towards me.

"Do you have family in La Push?" he continued curiosity in his voice.

I was silent for a moment as all of them stared, waiting for an answer.

"No, my parents died when I was two, so they sent me to live with there friend Billy Black."

Edward inhaled sharply, and closed his eyes.

"Your not related to any of them are you?"

"The Tribe? No, I'm not..." I trailed off.

Why did he want to know these things? I'll have to ask Billy.

"She's a keeper." said Rosalie with sarcasm.

Alice hit Rosalie. Thankfully, the lunch Bell rang saving me from further questioning. I quickly made my way to next period. Edward caught up with me at my locker.

"Bella, I am so sorry for my family's rude behavior." he said apologetically.

I smiled, "It's okay."

"I'm glad you forgive me. What class do you have next?"

I looked at my schedule,"Biology."

"Me too." said Edward sounding like a giddy school girl.

"Calm down there, and show me where it is." I laughed as he led the way.

The rest of school went by kind of slow. I enjoyed it though. When the dismissal bell rung, kids rushed towards their cars, as I walked toward my truck. I drove home listening to the radio, enjoying the over popular hit music. I didn't care. I had met Edward Cullen. When I got home. I walked through the door, and sat on the couch. Billy was in the kitchen.

"How was your first day?" asked Billy wheeling his way in the living room with some fish fry.

"Good I guess,"

"Did you meet any people?"

"I met a couple."

"Who are they? I might know them."

"Well, theirs a group of kids that were really nice to me." Except Rosalie. She must have had a bad first impression.

"Who are they?" Billy persisted.

"The Cullen's," As I said that Billy dropped his bowl of fish fry on the floor.

"Did you say the Collin's?"

"No...The Cullen's."

Without another word he wheeled himself outside. The evening past, and Billy hadn't spoken a word to me. I decided to go to the Beach. I saw Sam, Jared, Paul, and Jake cliff diving. How stupid. I looked for sea shells and thought about my day. Why had Billy reacted that way towards the Cullen's? It's not like their gonna kill me. I'm not that much of a danger magnet.

Later that night I was in my room wide awake, staring at the ceiling. I heard people talking out side.

"Why did you let her go? You knew they were back?" said what I could make out as Sam.

"I didn't think she wouold become friends with them." said Billy for sure.

"You know Bella she trips her way into danger," said Jake.

They all shared a brief laugh.

"You've got to put her back in the reservation Billy." said Sam pleadingly.

"Do you want her dead?" asked Jake.

"She wants to go to this school. Knowing them they will most likely not talk to her anymore. The Father's rules." Billy said.

"Father," scoffed Sam.

I sighed and fell asleep.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**I hope you like it. I like this one myself. Sorry the chapters are not that long. ****I'll improve. **** If anything is confusing you feel free to ask questions.**

**Please Rate and Review!! **

**Ciara.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: *-***

**I don't own and of the Twilight characters or Twilight :( **

**I'm not gonna argue this time, because all out it belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

The morning came fast, and went by even faster. I hadn't saw Edward all morning. Maybe I'd see him at lunch. When lunch arrived I looked toward the table where he sat, and only his siblings were there. When it came Biology he wasn't there either. The afternoon bell rang, and I headed towards my truck. I spotted Mike Newton, with a Literature book. We had a test tomorrow. Did I bring it? I sat my bag on the hood of the truck. I searched through it, and heard a car, I turned around, for a split second I saw a van come at me. Then, Everything went black. I opened my eyes, and saw bright florescent lights. I was in the hospital. My head hurt, not extremely just like a headache. I rose up.

"She's awake," said a nurse.

The big doors opened to reveal a blonde doctor in his late twenty's. He looked much more beautiful, than any movie star I had ever seen.

"Hello, . I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

"Did I get hit by the van?"

"No," he laughed, "The van swerved, and you tripped and hit your head on the pavement."

"Oh. How clumsy of me. I'm okay right?"

"Yes, We have alerted Billy, and he will be here in about 20 minutes.

" Thanks,"

"For what?"

"For not calling Billy my dad, Everyone else does. He's not my dad."

"Your welcome."

"What do I do until he gets here?"

"Sleep?"

"I'm not tired."

"Okay. You could read magazines?"

"I don't like gossip."

I heard Claire De Lune playing from a distance.

"Who's listening to Debussy?"

"My son Edward," Before he could finish his sentence Edward came around the corner.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What is she doing here?" he asked his father.

"No matter, Bella I need to speak with you."

I got up, and followed Edward.

He sighed,"Bella, I don't think we should be friends anymore."

"B-But why?"

"It's not safe,"

Before I could reply, he walked away. A tear rolled down my cheek. I walked into the waiting room, to find Sam looking for me. He spotted me crying.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Allergies,"

"You don't have allergies, Come on, lets go. This place is starting to reek."

I went to the car, and go in. I was silent the whole way. When we got to my house, I heard several voices say, "Are you Okay?" I went straight to my room, Ignoring them all. I slammed my door, and starting sobbing. I don't understand why I was crying over a dude I just met. It wasn't like I was in love with him or anything. He obviously didn't show any interest in me. I layed down on my bed, and looked at the ceiling.

Edward's P.O.V

I drove home in pure rage. How could I say that to Bella? I made her cry. She almost got hit by the van. If it had not have swerved then, she would have died because I wasn't there to save her. Even when I'm not there I endanger her. But yet again, I think I loved her. I need to apologize. I can't stay away from her, and her blood is more then appetizing. I out pulled into the garage, when I got out I ran in the house.

"Edward, your back!" yelled Esme.

I hugged her, to hear the suddenly comforting thoughts of a few family members.

Alice: _Edward I'm glad your back. Everything is ging to be fine._

Rosalie:_ Oh joy, he's back. _

Emmett: _It's okay brother, you don't need a human._

She wasn't just a human. She was my love. My forbidden Love. This was going to be extremely difficult, If she lived on the Dogs land, and treated them like family.

"Emmett, she's not just a human. I think I love her."

I heard several gasps. And a rude comment from Rosalie. All of that was expected. I ran to my room, and layed down on my black couch.

Bella's P.O.V

Some one knocked on my door.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"It's Quil."

"Come In," I said sitting up.

Quil had always been nice to me. Especially when I started babysitting Claire for Emily.

He came in, and sat on the end of my bed.

"Are you having issues? he asked.

"Kinda."

"Well, what are they?"

"It's personal,"

"Is it a boy?"

"Maybe?"

"What's his name, and where can I find him to beat him up."

"You don't need to beat him up. I don't like unnecessary violence. His name is Edward Cullen."

Quil growled," I don't mind beating him up."

He sighed," What he do?"

"Nothing Really."

"Uh-huh."

"Really. You can leave now."

I gave him a hug, and he left.

**Ciara.  
**


End file.
